


Intimate Things

by Verseau_87



Series: Being Wolves [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Band, Discussion, F/M, Family, Future, Klaine Kids are awesome, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Sex, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verseau_87/pseuds/Verseau_87
Summary: another one-shot from Ontas Lykos and Eimei Lykos worldThis time we see what Justin and Bradley have been up to...and Kurt really needs to chill XD





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything to do with Glee

"Alright boys, from the top." Blaine said into the booth mic, as he turned the music back to the start, and fiddled with different dials for effect.

Bradley and Justin, along with their bandmates, Lewis and Tommy, were in Blaine's studio, recording their most popular song. Bradley and Justin had both written it, but the whole band performed it. They had already gone through the music, but now it was time to put the voices into it. 

Blaine had made them go over it 3 different times already, and had stopped and re-run different verses to make them sing it a little better, changes keys and notes, and pitch.

Justin and Bradley had no idea how many flaws there could be within one song, but every flaw Blaine found was a mistake that they corrected. And it was sounding better and better each time he played it back to them.

Blaine tried not to change too much of it, it needed to still have raw quality to it, to grab their audience and make the boys sound unique, but Blaine was impressed how well they took to his direction of changes. They had hit every note he had changed dead on, they had changed everything he told them to, they trusted him to know what he was doing, and Blaine loved that.

After the last note ended again, Blaine stopped the music and flicked his mic back on.

"Good guys, that was good," Blaine said and he watched his sons' faces light up, "I'll play it back for you. Tell me if there is anything you want to change or add ok?"

"Alright dad." Justin said as the rest gave him a thumbs up, and Blaine hit play.

The band of boys all sat listening to it for a minute, before Bradley grabbed Blaine's attention.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked as he turned the music off.

"I think the end should be drawn out a little more," Bradley said and the other guys in the sound booth gave him a confused look, "Like another couple of lines in the double chorus."

"I know what you mean, buddy," Blaine said, "What did you have in mind?"

"You know the chord over the last "Every night that I cry, It hurts me inside" part?"

"Yep."

"Can you play it twice, and then I'll show you what I mean."

"Sure thing, hang on," Blaine said as he fiddled around with the music on his laptop screen, placing bars and chords over each other, and then doubling them, "Alright, I'm gonna go from just after "Come on" ok?"

"Ok." Bradley told him and Blaine started the music, as the chords played over Bradley sang out what lyrics he had in mind with the music.

"Every night that I cry  
It hurts me inside,

And you try not to see  
And you won't cry for me

Not like I do...Every night!"

As Blaine shut off the music, Bradley looked back to his band, and they all looked mildly impressed.

"How was that dad, think it could work?" Bradley asked as he turned back to face Blaine, and his father gave him a huge smile.

"Oh, yeah, I think you got yourselves a song now fellas."

Blaine restarted from the beginning of the last verse, so that they had a 3 second delay to jump in, and Blaine helped them perfect the little part that Bradley had just put into it, and then after they were finished, he leaned back into his chair with his hands up.

"Alright, play back time." Blaine said and hit the play button, tapping his fingers along to it himself.

"It's not easy to fall in love  
it never was...for anyone,"

"But it was easy for me  
to fall for you,  
But you would never know you're the one."

"Every night when I cry  
It hurts me inside,  
But you don't cry for me

Not like I do, Every Night."

"My one was never mine  
She belonged to another guy,  
She never saw, didn't try  
And I cry and cry and cry."

"Does it hurt you at all?  
To see me sad,  
when it hurts me so bad  
Do you care at all?"

"Every night I cry  
It hurts inside,  
But you don't cry for me

No, not like I do, Every Night!"

"Oh, love comes with pain

And it drives you insane

When all that you do is stress and strain."

"Coz the one that you love  
Is not in your arms,  
and she won't be ever again!"

"Every night I cry  
Oh it hurts inside,  
But you don't cry for me"

"Oh can't you see!"

"Every night that I cry  
It hurts me inside,

And you try not to see  
And you won't cry for me,

Not like I do...Every night!"

Everyone paused to let the song sink in after it had ebbed off, and Blaine ran his hands through his hair while grinning like an idiot. 

"And that," Blaine said as he pressed his mic button down, "is a rap, guys."

The boys inside the booth cheered and hugged and bounced around excitedly, and Blaine laughed as he watched them.

They had done well enough for themselves over the past year, while they had been playing gigs around America, they had managed to attract quite a large fan base, and there were loads of videos floating around the internet about their performances.

They had made themselves a hit, Blaine had just wanted to give them the extra push. 

When Bradley and Justin had returned home, they both had brought girlfriends with them. Kurt and Blaine had been a bit sceptical about it, but they had told them that they had found their true mates out in Vegas, and both of the girls had wanted to travel around with them. 

Bradley's girlfriends name was Michelle, and she was very pretty, very energetic, but very smart too. She had mousy brown hair, soft brown eyes, and freckles that Kurt thought were adorable. Kurt had been a little unsure about them staying in the house but Michelle had turned into a big help, and Kurt eventually liked having her around.

Justin's girlfriend's name was Tammy, and in a way she was just like Justin. She was confident and smart, she was also dainty looking, like a doll, she had blonde hair, blue eyes, but a resident smirk on her lips that told everyone she was not as she appeared.

She looked like she could keep Justin in line, and Kurt would be forever thankful that the girl had a good head on her shoulders, especially if she was with Justin. Kurt loved his son he really did, but he knew how Justin could be. He had had a bad boy image in high school, and even now when he was nearing 20 years old, it was a hard persona to break away from. 

Blaine had loved both of the girls pretty much straight away, as they both gushed to him about his record company and the fact that he was handsome. Kurt had rolled his eyes fondly, because if there was one thing his husband liked as he got older, it was praise about his looks, he was very self-conscious about aging, so a compliment was everything to him.

The girls made the house a little noisier, and Kurt appreciated having more people in the house again. Michelle and Tammy could both cook too, so Kurt always had help in the kitchen. Or sometimes Kurt didn't cook at all, and he was incredibly grateful whenever they decided to give him a break.

They became a real part of their family, only a few months after they had moved in, Kurt and Blaine both enjoyed having them around. And they both knew that Bradley was thinking about taking his relationship a step further with Michelle, catching a conversation about the girls between Bradley and Justin, as they walked past the kitchen.

Soon enough there would be 3 of their children married, or maybe 4, Justin and Bradley seemed to do everything together, maybe it would be a joint ceremony.

Isabella had also been seeing somebody in the city, but Kurt and Blaine hadn't met him yet. It wasn't through lack of trying, Isabella was being very secretive about it. Blaine and Kurt had both offered a spot at the dinner table for the plus one, but Isabella had made excuses. 

So they would let her come to them in her own time. Isabella surely did nothing by half. If the guy she was seeing was so great that she wanted to spend all of her free time with him, then he must be the one for her. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Did you get in touch with Elizabeth about coming home for Thanksgiving?" Kurt asked as they both settled down for bed, Blaine humming from the bathroom, in the middle of brushing his teeth.

"Yes," Blaine said after he was finished, "and Alex is coming too. Puck and Sebastian said they would try and get flights back, and Sam said he would swing over."

"I wonder if we'll finally get to meet this mysterious boyfriend of Isabella's," Kurt said as Blaine climbed into bed beside him, and Blaine rolled his eyes a little, "she said she would bring him along."

"Well I hope so, then maybe you can stop talking about it." Blaine replied while giving Kurt an exasperated look.

"I don't go on about it that much!" Kurt denied quickly, and Blaine huffed a small laugh.

"Yeah, just today, yesterday, the day before that, last week, 2 weeks ago, last month-"

Kurt clamped a hand over his husband's mouth, and laughed, as Blaine's muffled laughter vibrated over his palm.

"Alright, alright, I get it," Kurt said as he slowly released Blaine's lips, "I'm sorry, it just bothers me."

"I know, but you are being a bit obsessive." Blaine said and Kurt made an indignant noise as he crossed his arms.

"Well maybe if I-"

"Had something to distract you? I agree." Blaine said over him quickly, and pulled Kurt down onto the bed, quickly straddling him, as Kurt laughed.

"Blaine!" Kurt choked out through his laughter, "So not the time!"

"It's the perfect time." Blaine said as he ground his hips into Kurt's, "I'm already hard."

Kurt laughed and wrapped his arms lightly around his husband's neck.

"So not what I meant." Kurt replied with a smile as he willingly lost the battle and let his husband kiss him.

They both lost themselves in their kiss, Blaine pushed his tongue through Kurt's lips, and wrapped it around his own, causing his husband to moan into his mouth and arch up into his touch.

Blaine's hands set to work on pulling Kurt's sleep shirt off, bunching it up underneath his arms, while they still kissed, and pulling it over his head once the need for more got too much. Disconnecting their mouths as the shirt was pulled over his head, Kurt quickly pulled Blaine back into him, his husband didn't sleep with anything over his top half anymore, and right now Kurt was incredibly happy that he didn't.

He tugged on Blaine's curls, fingers getting caught around a few longer ones, making Blaine groan at the rough treatment of his hair, and he pulled back to lick a path from Kurt's chin all the way down to the middle of his chest.

He sucked a tiny mark over where Kurt's heart was thumping beneath his chest, and then kissed his way back up, connecting their mouths again as he brought his hands slowly down Kurt's chest and across his abdomen, to push down his sleep pants.

Kurt arched up into Blaine, as his own hands reached down across the muscled planes of Blaine's back, and slipped underneath his sleep pants, and palming his ass. 

"B-blaine...honey...can I? This time-" Kurt said against Blaine's jaw, planting kisses along it and small nips as he rubbed his hands over his husband's ass.

"Yeah...anything baby...ugh...anything you want." Blaine groaned as he continued to grind his hips into Kurt's, the hands on his ass, kneading and squeezing lightly.

Kurt took one hand out of Blaine's sleep pants, and reached into the bedside drawer for the lube, as Blaine removed their sleep pants, and kissed and nipped little paths across Kurt's chest. Kurt covered 3 of his fingers with lube, before bringing them down to where Blaine was still straddling him, and pushing two inside him at once.

Blaine threw his head back with a moan, and pushed down onto Kurt's fingers, as Kurt attached their lips back together again, one hand holding Blaine's hair so he couldn't pull away. His husband preferred him being a little rougher with him, so Kurt tended to use his hair a lot to guide him around, pushing his head and pulling his hair always made Blaine a little more wild.

They were getting older, they couldn't stop that, but their activities were still as vigorous as they were when they were in their 20's.

It had become softer and sweeter, most of the time, but sometimes they just had to let loose, and they still had quite a few wild nights under their belt.

After adding a third finger and giving them a quick pump in and out, tugging sharply on Blaine's hair again, making his husband groan into his mouth, Kurt removed them and lubed his own erection up before guiding Blaine down.

As he breached his husband, they both hissed out and moaned in pleasure. Kurt still had a hand in Blaine's hair, but he didn't tug, he ran his fingers through it gently, as his husband's body engulfed him, the heat and pressure around him was still as overwhelming as ever.

"Oh, honey...you're so tight-" Kurt managed to gasp out, but it was cut off into a moan as Blaine moved his hips up and pressed back down.

They built a shallow rhythm, slow thrusts and loving touches, wanting this to last for as long as they could make it. They loved seeing each other gradually falling apart. Kurt knew that whenever he was inside Blaine, it really didn't last long at all for his husband, he had a secret kink when it came to Kurt, he loved being filled up with his husband's cock.

He had once told Kurt that there was nothing he had ever felt, that could compare to when Kurt sank inside him, stretched him, forced him open for him. It always made it harder for Blaine to last once Kurt was thrusting into him.

The record was 0.5 seconds. As soon as Kurt had pushed just the head inside him, Blaine had exploded. 

But right now, they had figured out that if Blaine was in control at the start, he lasted a little longer, so Kurt would just content himself with touching and rubbing his hands over his husband's chest, while he rocked his hips up and down onto him.

After a little while, Blaine started begging for Kurt to thrust into him, he was getting closer to his edge and Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's hips, lifting him slightly as he thrust hard up into him, once twice and three times, and Blaine was done.

"Ah...oh fuck! Ah! God...Kurt, oh." Blaine was muttering as he painted Kurt's chest and abdomen with come, and Kurt continued thrusting into him, as Blaine's body tightened around him, and he let go after a few more seconds.

"God, Blaine...you get so tight...I can't hold it." Kurt said through his panting breaths and Blaine smiled down at him, before he crawled off.

He lay beside him and stared at him for a moment, before Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing." Blaine said with a smile, "Was just staring."

"Why?" Kurt asked as he placed an arm around Blaine, to tug him closer.

"Because I can." Blaine said and Kurt laughed with him as they snuggled together.

After a minute of laying still, breathing each other in gently, Blaine's head rested on Kurt's chest, Kurt shook his head and sighed.

"I really hope Isabella does bring him along."

"Oh my god!" Blaine said loudly with a laugh as he got up and started hitting Kurt with a pillow, and Kurt only laughed as he protected himself with another pillow.


End file.
